


His Mother's Visit

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Far Future Fic, all original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Having spent two weeks under house arrest Prince Tor and his grandmother receive a visit from his mother
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555
Kudos: 1





	His Mother's Visit

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

His Mother’s visit

The Empire was at war and he was sitting in his great grandmothers receiving room with her, his mother, his uncle and two Imperial Knights. The goat legged with horse hooves horned alien who’s species escaped him that had been standing guard off and on the last few days and his mother’s Borneck body guard Valery Teff. He was very familiar with the pale yellow skinned woman though she always kept a respectable distance from and refused to interact as equals with royalty. “Tor, your grandmother tells me that your staying in my old room?” His mother said once again reminding him of the injustice of his house arrest while the Empire was fighting a war. “I studied the history of it extensively I should go tell you where everything in there came from.” He knew his mother’s passion for the Empire’s history was the only thing his great grandmother liked about her. Her reputation as being flighty and naive meant that after his father’s death his great grandmother had taken an interest in him and his brother. “We can go right now Galen, Grandmother why don’t we all go?”

“I need to talk to Galen alone,” His great grandmother said with a commanding tone. “Just take your body guard she can watch out for any episodes Tor might have.” It took a lot not to snort at the lie they’d told to keep anyone from believing him that he was having episodes where he’d rant about untrue things and get violent.

“No, take Janos, he is better able to spot the beginning of those episodes,” his Uncle Galen said quickly. He saw his uncle’s look and knew what it really meant. His uncle wasn’t sure Valery would stop him from telling his mother but his hand chosen guard to watch over him and his grandmother would.

“That’s fine come on Tor,” His mother said cheerfully and as he and the Imperial baby sitter followed she began to talk about the history of the mansion that his grandmother lived in. He wasn’t even paying attention by the time they reached the room he was in. “Janos guard the door Tor, we don’t have much time so please no questions until I’m finished.” His mother said shocking him into alertness.

She walked over to an antique mural of an ancient battle on the wall. “Watch closely Tor,” she said motioning him over. She began to push spots on the mural and the figures lit up and the mural slid down to reveal a massive crawl space. “I found this as a teenager one of our ancestors built it secretly you can hide stuff from Galen and the Moff’s search teams here.”

“You know the truth?” He said and she nodded. He started to ask again but then he remembered what she had asked him so he quieted down and waited. She walked over to the guard who handed her a bag that he’d been carrying hidden somewhere on his person.

“This is the most important thing Janos is the only guard you can completely trust.” His mother said surprising him. “He like me is part of an organization that transcends borders and we will be doing everything in our power to end this war no matter what it takes.” She looked sad. “I never expected to be telling you about all this in such a hurray but we can’t stay too long.” She pulled a holocron out of the bag then. “This comes to you threw Jennica Maral your brother’s new body guard.” He was staring in shock. “She and all the others aside form Cadets Quest and Berus took the deal after being warned by the Jedi Seer Tasha Baldour that they would be killed if they didn’t.” So they had known that’s why they had seemed to dread heading to Bastion. “She told them what assignments to take to help Master Sa’vin save the Empire from itself.” He was still stunned that he hadn’t been told.

“I know it seems strange that you weren’t told but according to Maral someone had to object and only you and your master wouldn’t be killed.” He supposed he could understand that though he hated the thought of the Empire killing for its secret. “When Master Sa’vin contacts you and your great grandmother keep quiet about my organization only Master Sa’vin knows about us and he agrees with me that your great grandmother can never know she would not accept outside help.” He could understand that his great grandmother placed the honor of the Empire above all other things. “There are a few more things in the bag you’ll need a tool kit and a focusing crystal to start work on a new light saber and a copy of your father’s holo journal I gave one to your brother before they were shipped out.” His mother said sounding tired. “I probably won’t be able to see you in person again since Galen and the Moffs are having us shipped all over the place I’ll try to send word to you threw Janos and when the time is right he’ll help you escape and meet up with your half brother who is also in our organization.”

“Half brother?” He asked completely shocked. “You mean the one no one ever talks about who failed as Imperial Knight and ran off to be a Bounty Hunter?” He had asked questions when he was little only to be told by his older relatives not to ask.

“That isn’t what happened Galen ran him out of the Imperial Knights because he hated your father but couldn’t bring himself to take things out on blood family members.” His mother said tiredly. “There are Jedi and supposedly deceased Imperial Knights in our organization and they completed his training I wish I had time to give you all the details but if we don’t head back soon Galen may get suspicious.” He wanted to know more but he understood. “Just remember I love you and your brothers and no matter what happens I will get you out of here and back free again.” His mother said giving him a quick hug and then raising the mural back to hide what she’d given him. “Let’s go, Janos take care of my son.”

“I will,” The Imperial guard said with a bow. “You have my word as a Paladin.” He said and then as they walked back down the hall his mother began to play the part of the cheerful historian again. He wondered how little he actually knew about his own mother as he followed her back. He hated to admit it but he’d accepted the popular belief that there wasn’t much to her just like everyone else.

The End.


End file.
